nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Gitsune
|kanji = 羽衣狐 |romaji = Hagoromo Gitsune |race = Yōkai (Kitsune) (see also: Kuzunoha) |status = Deceased |date of birth = November 16 |gender = Female |height = 162 cm (5'3") |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) |clan = Kyoto Yōkai |seiyu = Mamiko Noto |belongings = Black Sailor fuku Treatment Medicine |family = Abe no Seimei (son) |debut manga = Act 60 }} Hagoromo Gitsune is the demon fox who was originally considered the master of spirits and is the head of the Kyoto Yōkai. According to Keikain records, Hagorome Gitsune first appeared during turbulent times, possessed the body of a notable child, and took control of the body to attain adult form. Gathering power by absorbing hatred, envy, anger, despair and large quantities of malice from the center of government, she continued to grow stronger and it is said that the stronger the malice in the world, the stronger she will become. Despite this, she can only live as long as a human lifetime, for when her host body's life reaches its end, she must hide her "true form" somewhere safe until a suitable candidate for her reincarnation appears. If her "true form" isn't sealed, then regardless of how many times she is defeated, she will continue to reincarnate into the next generation. As a result of this, she is said to be capable of living a thousand years. Appearance Hagoromo Gitsune, in her current incarnation, appearance took over the body of Yamabuki Otome - with long black hair, pale white skin and black eyes. She is perpetually dressed in a black uniform much like that of typical Japanese school girls. 400 years ago, Hagoromo Gitsune took over the body of Lady Yodo, and like her, would always be dressed in a blue kimono with a pink top as well as sport heavy makeup, including powder and lipstick. Personality Hagoromo-Gitsune is for the most part narcissistic, mocking her opponents at every chance possible, while being playful even in the midst of battle. She also believes herself a rightful queen of Yokai and has a complete dislike of humans, believing them inferior and impure (she may not have always disliked humans as she married one and had a son who is half-yokai) and thus seeks to make a world of darkness only for Ayakashi. She does not use any of the honorifics while talking, something that can be considered rude in Japan, however given her status as leader of the Kyoto Yokai this is understandable, and despite of this seemingly lack of respect she does in fact care very much for her henchmen, treating them as her "childs" to the point of having a sister-like relationship with Kyokotsu and in turn they are fiercely loyal to her. She does not use honorifics either with Tsuchi-Gumo, an Ayakashi who is arguably as powerful as her, somehow deepening her arrogance. (although this could also be because the two are not really afilliated beyond being acquitances) Her perhaps most notorious trait is that she's a highly devoted mother, nothing for her is more important than her beloved son Abe no Seimei whom she wants to give birth no matter the cost so they can be reunited again, even her life is secondary before her son, as before she was cruelly killed by the order of a noble for her liver, the only thing she care about was to live so she could give birth to Seimei once again. This desire is so strong that it subsequently became the main goal of the Kyoto Yokai for at least a millenium. She may not be completelly devoted to him however, as she was visibly angered when she discovered her son had cruelly manipulated her for his own resurrection. Nonetheless she was more than happy to have her son with her, even though he betrayed her by sending her to hell to prove himself a fitting lord of darkness, she claimed she loved him, while unsuccessfully trying to escape hell. (It is unknown however if she loves him after this or if she claimed love for a plea) Her second most notorious trait is that she along with her servants, share a deep grudge against the Nura Clan and mostly anybody related to Nurarihyon such as Rikuo whom she wants to kill to end the bloodline. To the point that even though Nurarihyon never wanted to defeat her during the Tokyo Arc and just see her, she did everything she could to kill him. She also does learn from her mistakes and battles, having learning how to fight the likes of Rikuo and his illusionary techniques by having faced Nurarihyon beforehand. History 1,000 Years Ago Hagoromo Gitsune in her true form appears, also known as Kuzunoha (葛の葉) or "the Shinoda fox." She lives alone in a dilapidated house near a graveyard and, though it is apparently unknown to the general public, she is Abe no Seimei's mother. He comes to visit her after another unsuccessful attempt to perfect a resurrection technique, coming to the realization that by returning to her womb and being repeatedly re-birthed, he would be able to achieve the aforementioned technique. Seimei asks if she will give birth to him again, to which she agrees after a short discussion whereby they compare their viewpoints of the balance between light and darkness (human and yōkai). Hagoromo Gitsune tells him that she will give birth to him as many times as he wants, adding that she won't tire of the next thousand years if he will be there. After Seimei leaves, Hagoromo Gitsune hears the sound of approaching horses and, believing her son had forgotten something and returned, opens the door. Immediately, she is struck by two arrows - one in the eye and a second in the abdomen. A rain of arrows follow, courtesy of the archers of a court noble, and she tries to run further into the house as more strike her. As she is chased, screaming, by the archers, her only concern is that if she dies, she will be unable to give birth to Seimei again. She was attacked because of a legend that by eating the Shinoda fox's liver, one could acquire eternal youth - something greatly desired by a certain court noble. However, when her arrow-riddled body, now in fox-form, is revealed to Seimei and he is ordered to create an elixir of youth with her liver, he snaps and attacks the court noble and those with him. Seimei attempts to heal her and remove the arrows, and when he holds her in his arms she is once again in human form. Unfortunately, she has sustained serious injuries and dies as he carries her away from the nobleman's mansion. 800 Years Ago As part of the Taira clan, she appears as the female samurai Tomoe Gozen (巴 御前). 400 Years Ago Known as the courtesan Lady Yodo (淀殿), she is the mother of Hideyori Toyotomi and the master of Osaka Castle. At the time, the Toyotomi family was facing a crisis after the death of their leader Hideyoshi Toyotomi, their reputation was in decline, and the Tokugawa forces were against them. Believing her son to be a useless buffoon, Hagoromo Gitsune frequently meets with her yōkai underlings in secret late at night, where she would ingest the hearts they had collected for her - all for the sake of giving birth to the Nue (Seimei). However, the hearts of average people prove not to be effective enough for her, and she orders her forces to collect even more valuable ones - which leads them to target people with unusual abilities. One such target is Yōhime, which leads to a confrontation with the Nura Clan of the time. 8 Years Ago Having been once again reincarnated, Hagoromo Gitsune is unknowingly manipulated by her son into possessing the body of Yamabuki Otome, Rihan's ex-wife, who had been imbued with false memories by Minagoroshi Jizō and returned to life as a child. She infiltrates the Nura Clan's main house and, after a haiku triggers her body to stab Rihan and the real Yamabuki Otome's memories to return, fully takes over the body. When the young Rikuo approaches, he sees the young girl splotched with blood. She recognizes him as being of Nurarihyon's bloodline and decides to kill him then to eliminate any potential threat he could pose in the future. However, her attack is intercepted by Rihan, who is killed when he rushes in to protect Rikuo. Only after this event does the Nura Clan realize that Hagoromo Gitsune has been revived. Plot Kyoto Arc Eight years after killing Rihan, Hagoromo Gitsune attacks Kyoto to satisfy her deepest desire of giving birth to Nue. She destroys the seals set up by Hidemoto Keikain one by one to reach the castle Nijou where she goes into labour. Now that Kyoto yokaii are on the defensive, Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō attack to reclaim the seals and reach castle Nijou to prevent the birth of Abe no Seimei. Hagoromo Gitsune succeeds in giving birth. While Seimei is still developing in his infant form she defends him. But during her battle with Rikuo she gets distracted by the childhood memories she had with Rikuo and Rihan which gives Rikuo a chance to strike her - causing her to leave Yamabuki Otome's body and revert to her real form. In the mean time Nue gets fully developed and leaves his infant shell. When Hagoromo Gitsune embraces her son (Nue) he betrays her by throwing her into hell to follow the path of darkness. Weapons and Techniques Aside from using the speedy movement of her tails to eviscerate opponents, she also has several weapons hidden within them: *'Iron Fan of the Two Tails' (二尾の鉄扇, Nibi no tessen) is a technique utilizing a massive iron fan acquired during her time in the Taira House. It can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Long Sword of the Three Tails' (三尾の太刀, Sanbi no tachi) is a lengthy sword stored within her tails. *'Spear of the Four Tails: Tora Taiji' (四尾の槍 虎退治 Yonbi no yari: Tiger exterminator) is a spear which can be thrust from her tails to attack. Trivia *All of her identities, excluding the current one, are based on historic (or legendary) figures of the same name. *1,000 years ago, prior to any of her reincarnations, she only had one tail. *Her Yamabuki Otome incarnation ranked 4th in the character popularity poll with 1154 votes, while her "black tights" ranked 61st (last) place with 1 vote. *Hagoromo Gitsune's sexual preferences are ambiguous, as she has been seen to eat the livers of humans by lip kissing and prefers to eat the livers of female humans. 400 years ago, she was seen kissing several princesses until being stopped by Nurarihyon. In the current storyline, she kissed a female human in Nue Lake, while being watched by her subordinates. Category:Characters Category:Character Form